The Gilmore way
by ainie
Summary: One day, Lorelai is awakened by the phone ringing. Not in her wildest dreams had she pictured what was coming next. FINAL CHAPTERS ARE UP! The rating is just to be on the safe side...
1. She's so strong

Writer's notice

The reason why I decided to try and write this fanfic about the Gilmore Girls is because I recently watched the episode where Richard and Emily renew their vows. I liked seeing how "old" people can become as young again, and when Richard talked about how they took care of Lorelai when she was ill as a child, I was touched, and I wanted to see more feelings from Richard and Emily.

**To make this story work, I had to change a few of the things that we see on the show. To make this plot work, Emily and Richard would have to be very young when they had Lorelai, or Lorelai would have been even younger than 16 when she had Rory. You're the reader, it's your choice.**

I wanted to write this fanfic as an actual season of manuscripts, but much shorter than the real manuscripts are. Also, there's always only one plot throughout the episode, unlike on the TV-show.

Finally, I know I'm not supposed to excuse my story in advance, but I feel that you need to know that this is my first Gilmore Girls-fanfic ever. Also I might add that english is not my first language, in case you haven't already noticed.

Some of my proofreaders told me that they thought the idea in this fanfic was a bit weird, as in "something-I-wouldn't-like", but that as soon as they had seen how I had used this idea, they liked it. Therefore, I think you should read all of this before you make an opinion.

I would like to thank my proofreader Sarah, who has helped me a lot!

I hope you'll like my "season". Here's the first episode, **please read and review**. BTW: I love it when reviwers use examples or quotes from the story.

Disclaimer: Of course I do not own any of the "Gilmore Girls" characters, but i suppose I own the ones I've added.

**_She's so strong by Ane Berentsen_**

_At Richard and Emily's house. Lorelai knocks on the door, there's no answer, so she enters._

LORELAI: Mum? What's up? Why'd ya have to rush me over here? I didn't have the time to take a shower, I probably smell like a...

EMILY (_from upstairs)_: I don't believe it!

_Lorelai runs up the stairs and into her mother's room. Emily is walking back and forth, she seems upset. Lorelai just seems confused._

EMILY: I just can't believe it, it can't be right, it, it just...can't!

LORELAI: What, mum, what can't be right?

EMILY: It's just so absurd; I didn't think this could happen. It's...horrible!

LORELAI: OK, you're freaking me out now, 'cause you're even more distressed than normal. What's up?

_Emily walks over to the nightstand by her bed and picks up a small object. She hands it to Lorelai._

LORELAI: Um...This is a pregnancy test.

EMILY: Mhm

LORELAI: And... It's positive.

EMILY: Mhm

LORELAI: Who's is it? It can't be yours?

EMILY: Mhm

LORELAI (_Throws the test away. Is very upset_): What? Come on! You're the grandmother of a teenager! You've gotta' be kidding me! Please tell me you're kidding!

_Emily sits down on the bed while she is talking._

EMILY: I'm not! Three months ago, I thought I'd lost the...you know...cause it didn't show up and I was at the right age for losing...it...and everything. But then I started feeling sick every morning, and it just kept coming on and on and I could not figure out what it was until I woke up today and it just hit me. I thought "That can't be right" so I decided to buy one of those tests just to get it out of my head. But then it was positive and I didn't know what to do, and your father is out of town, so I called you instead and…well, you know the rest.

LORELAI (_places her hands on the forehead and yells_): Oh...Man! What are you going to' do? You have to tell dad!

RICHARD (_from downstairs_): Tell me what? (_Steps in the stairs, before Richard enters the room, with a suitcase in his hand_) I'm home early. What's going on up here?

_Lorelai and Emily look at Richard, then they look at each other before looking back at Richard again._

**INTRO "WHERE YOU LEAD"**

_In Lorelai's kitchen. Lorelai is getting a can of soda in the fridge before she walks over to Rory, who is sitting by the table. Rory seems shocked._

RORY: So, what did grandpa say?

LORELAI: He didn't say anything for a while. So I thought it would be better if I left.

RORY: I wonder if Grandma could apply to get into the "Guinness Book of World Records?"

LORELAI: Actually, I checked it out on the computer once I got home. The oldest people who have had children are all like tens years older than her.

RORY: It's gotta be something about being a Gilmore. I mean, you had me when you where very young...

LORELAI (_Interrupts_) Really? I didn't know that.

RORY: ...And Grandma is...well...she's old!

LORELAI: Word! They should put a chastity belt on women once they turn, say...45. At least mothers! I don't even want to' think about...

RORY (_Interrupts_): So what's next, what'll happen to me?

LORELAI: I don't know, you make your husband carry your children or something? It's gonna' take a lot to top your grandmother.

_Someone knocks on the door. Lorelai is about to get up, but Rory beats her to it._

RORY: I'll get it!

_Rory opens the door, it's Emily._

RORY: Grandma! We were just talking about you.

EMILY(_Enters_): Hi, Rory, I guess your mother told you...(_Looks away_)

LORELAI: Well, you know me, I just had to spread the news.

EMILY: I don't mind if Rory knows but if I find out you've been talking about this to someone else...

LORELAI (_Interrupts_): I know, I'll burn in blabbermouth hell.

Rory scowls at Lorelai, while she offers Emily a chair. Emily sits down.

RORY: So, have you and Grandpa talked it over?

EMILY: Yes, we have. I'm already applying to get a delayed abortion. I've just seen my doctor and he says that if everything runs as planned, I'll have it done by Thursday.

RORY: I've heard those kinds of things could cause terrible traumas.

EMILY: Well, I'm not planning to take it in on me. I really wish it was Thursday so I could just forget about it all.

_Emily gets up._

EMILY: Anyway, I just popped in on my way home to inform you of our decision. I'd better get going, Richard's waiting.

_Rory opens the door to Emily. All the three of them say "bye" as Emily leaves. Rory sits down._

RORY: I don't think she'll be able to not take it in on her.

LORELAI: If anyone can, it will be my mother. She is like the White Witch, mixed with a little Cruella DeVille!

RORY: Come on, Mum, I feel sorry for her.

LORELAI: Well, she sure didn't feel sorry for me when I found out I was pregnant.

RORY: You know what they say; there are two groups of people who never have sex: Your children and your parents.

LORELAI (_pretends to be angry and leery_): You're damn right my child doesn't have sex!

_Rory puts on a sly face as she gets up and leaves the room. Lorelai's expression turns into a smile._

* * *

_At the diner. Luke is behind the counter. Lorelai enters, says "hi" to him and gives him a quick kiss. She then sits down on a stool. Luke starts pouring her some coffee. It's dark outside, and there's no other people in the diner._

LUKE: So, long day?

LORELAI: Really long, I feel like I've been up for like a day and a night, I was up at eight this morning, even though I was working really late last night.

LUKE: I thought you were planning to sleep in today?

LORELAI: I was. My mother called and woke me up. Yawns

LUKE: Why?

LORELAI: I...um...can't tell you. It's nothing

LUKE: I can see that it's something. What is it?

LORELAI: I'm not supposed to tell you, but it doesn't matter. My mother's pregnant...

LUKE: What! Are you serious?

LORELAI: I know, it's crazy. She's way too old to even be thinking about sex.

LUKE: Well, that too, but isn't she...you know...

LORELAI: Obviously not.

_Luke shakes his head._

LORELAI: But she's having it removed, she's having an abortion later this week.

LUKE):Aha... So(_looks at her with a sly look_), there's still some spark in your old folks, huh?

LORELAI( _pretends to be feeling sick_): Don't remind me, or I promise you, I will live in celibacy for the rest of my life.

LUKE: Well...(_leans over the counter and gives her a kiss_) I don't want that to happen.

* * *

_The next day, at Lane's place. Rory knocks on the door, Lane lets her in, they hug each other._

RORY: So, are you alone?

LANE: Yep, the guys went out for groceries.

RORY: Good, cause I've got to talk to you. In private.

LANE: OK, let's go to my room.

_They go to Lane's room and sit down on the bed._

LANE: What's up?

RORY: Well, I kind of' promised not to tell anyone, but you hardly ever meet my grandparents anyway, so...

LANE (_Interrupts_): This has something to do with your grandparents?

RORY: Yeah, this has everything to do with them. Grandma's pregnant.

LANE: Your grandma? Isn't she like way too old?

RORY: She's 53. According to my mum, people have had children in their sixties. But she's not having it, thought, she's seen a doctor about it.

LANE: That's like...the most insane thing I've ever heard. But what does it have to do with me?

RORY: Nothing, I just, I had to tell someone. I tried to talk to Paris, but she hasn't spoke to me for three days.

LANE: Why, is she mad at you?

RORY: No, she's sympathizing with the deaf. Anyway, I went to see you instead, I just had to talk to someone. I mean, grandma's three months going. You've heard the horror stories about late abortions, haven't you?

LANE: I'm from an Asian community, what do you think?

RORY: It just seems so terrible that grandma has to go through something like that.

LANE: Well, at least she's lucky to have her family to lean on. You can be there for her if she needs to talk about it.

RORY: Hello? It's my grandmother we're talking about. She is not exactly a winner when it comes to sharing her true feelings.

LANE: It's just like my mum. She's no good at that either, but still, I know when she needs me to be there for here, or when to keep away.

RORY: I guess you're right.

_A few days later, at Richard and Emily's. Richard is helping Emily put her coat on._

RICHARD: Are you sure you don't want me to drive you?

EMILY: Why'd I want that? I'm perfectly capable of driving a car on my own, you know that.

RICHARD: Of course. (_He is done with the coat and he gives her a quick kiss on the forehead_). Good luck, darling.

EMILY: Richard, please. Do not look as if I'm about to leave for World War Three. Dr. Brott assured me that this was just a simple procedure. There's nothing to worry about.

RICHARD: Of course not. (_Opens the door to her_) Bye then.

EMILY: Good bye.

_Richard remains in the open door as Emily's car drives away. When she is out of sight, a sad look appears in his face._

* * *

_In Lorelai's living room. Rory and Lorelai are watching TV, Lorelai is eating from a big bowl of popcorn. Rory gets up._

LORELAI: What's this, you're leaving me before"Desperate Housewives"has even started?

RORY: I have to go back to Yale really early tomorrow morning. I'll be in my room if Mike and Susan get back together or something.

_Rory is halfway up the stairs when she remembers something and turns._

RORY: Wasn't it today that grandma was going to the hospital, by the way?

LORELAI: Yep.

RORY: Should we call her, you know, like, later?

LORELAI: I'm not sure. I think we'll wait for a few days.

RORY: OK. I guess you're right. Better to wait. (_Runs upstairs_)

_The doorbell rings. Lorelai puts the popcorn away and answers the door. Outside in the rain she finds Emily, who is crying._

EMILY: I couldn't do it...

LORELAI(_A bit shocked_): Come on in, Mum.

Emily enters and Lorelai takes her coat of and directs her towards the couch. Emily sits down, Lorelai sits down next to her.

EMILY(_Cries_): I was driving up to the hospital and I suddenly realized that I couldn't go through with this. I haven't thought of it as something I would miss or anything, you know, I didn't even think of it as a baby, not until I certainly realized what I was about to do.(_Sniffles_)It's like I've been chosen, you know, it's like my body has been chosen. I don't want to throw it all way. (_Leans on Lorelai's shoulder. Lorelai gets a surprised expression on her face, but she starts running her hand over her mother's shoulder_).What do you think your father will say?

LORELAI (_in a caring voice_): Don't worry about that now, you can deal with him later. You need some rest.

_Emily closes her eyes._

LORELAI (W_hispers_): Well, Mum, at least now you know how I felt.

_Emily doesn't respond. Rory comes back into the room, Lorelai looks up at her and puts a finger over her lips. Rory looks a bit confused, Lorelai seems surprisingly calm. This is the picture we see as we fade out._

The end


	2. It could have been fun

**It Would Have Been Fun **_**by Ane Berentsen**_

_Lorelai is leaving her house. Just as she opens the door, Luke comes up the stair. He almost slips, but grabs her just in time._

LORELAI: Hi there!

LUKE: I'm sorry, your stairs are slippery.

LORELAI: I know, I haven't had the time to fix that yet.

LUKE: Don't worry, I'm OK. You going somewhere?

LORELAI: It's Friday night, I'm taking my only child to the lion's den, remember?

LUKE: Right, right, how could I forget. How are the parents to be?

LORELAI: I don't know, I haven't seen either of them since that day when she showed up on my doorstep.

LUKE: Well, good luck. I just came to see if you had some batteries, my alarm clock is dead and the store is closed.

LORELAI: Sure I do, let's go find some and then I'll give you a ride home.

LUKE: Thanks, but I don't mind walking.

LORELAI: If you walk, then how are we gonna' make out in my car?

LUKE: You're right, that could be a problem.

_They go inside._

_**INTRO: WHERE YOU LEAD**_

_Outside of Richard and Emily's house. Rory and Lorelai arrive at the same time. As they leave their cars, they're both on their cell phones, to each other._

RORY: Should we hang up now?

LORELAI: OK, I guess it's cheaper that way.

_They both hang up._

RORY: So, first Friday night dinner since we found out about the pregnancy thing.

LORELAI: Yep. This could be interesting...

_They ring the doorbell. A maid opens the door and directs them to the living room. Richard and Emily are sitting in their chairs, waiting for them._

RICHARD: Hello, girls!

LORELAI AND RORY TOGHETHER: Hi...

EMILY: Sit down, won't you, Kimberly is getting us some orange juice.

LORELAI: What happened to the scotch? (_Rory and Richard both scowl at her). _OK, never mind!

RORY: So, how are you feeling, Grandma?

EMILY: I'm fine, Rory, thank you for asking. The morning sickness seems to have stopped.

LORELAI: Wow, I've gotta' tell you, its weird hearing my mother talking about morning sickness. So, are you guys just gonna'...go ahead with this baby thing?

RICHARD _(Emily looks down when he starts talking): _Well, Lorelai, your mother and I have discussed it, and we've come to the conclusion that we, well, your mother, is going to have this baby...

EMILY: We know it will be a challenge...

RICHARD: Yes, we're not as young as we used to be.

EMILY: But, we'll hire help...

RICHARD: We really feel that this is the right thing to do. Maybe the experiences you gave us, Lorelai, finally can come in handy. We'll try to raise this child well.

EMILY: And we honestly think we can make this work.

RORY _(Enthusiastic)_: Sure you can! That sounds great!

LORELAI: Yeah, I've always dreamed of becoming a big sister. _(Not so enthusiastic) _When I was like...five.

RORY: Well, you know what they say, hang on to your dreams...

_Weird silence _

EMILY: Oh, what is taking Kimberly so long with that juice? You'd think she had to walk to Florida and get the oranges herself!

LORELAI: Florida? That sounds like a nice walk. How 'bout we go there tomorrow? _(Looks at Rory)_

_Rory nods._

RICHARD: Tomorrow? Don't you have to go back to the university?

RORY: No, I'm spending the weekend at home. I'll go back on Sunday evening.

LORELAI: You know what, I've changed my mind, forget about Florida, we'll sleep in.

EMILY: Oh yes, Florida. _(Shouts)_ Kimberly, would you hurry up with the orange juice?

* * *

_Next day. Outside of Lorelai's house, Lorelai is getting a shovel and is about to get the ice off of the stairs when Rory opens the door. She's obviously coming straight from bed, she is wearing panamas and looks very tired._

LORELAI: Good morning, princess!

RORY: What are you doing up? Aren't we sleeping in today?

LORELAI: I woke up early and I felt as if I was... filled with energy! How 'bout later, we go ice skating.

RORY (_Yawns_): I'm going back to bed... (_Goes back into the house_)

LORELAI (_Runs after her_): No no no! Come on, I'll race you to the kitchen, we'll make breakfast together!

RORY: Mum, I'm tired...

LORELAI: I can make you some thawed pancakes...fresh from the freezer!

RORY(_Not so tired anymore_): With maple syrup?

LORELAI: Anything you want! It's not that often I get to make you breakfast anymore.

RORY: I'll race you to the kitchen! (_Starts running_)

LORELAI: Hey, that's cheating!

* * *

_Same afternoon, at Richard and Emily's. Emily is standing in the hallway, holding a purse._

EMILY: Richard!

RICHARD (_Enters the room_): Yes, dear?

EMILY: Isn't this Rory's purse?

RICHARD: I think so. She must have forgotten it when they were here yesterday.

EMILY: She'll need this, we should take it to her. She can't go back to the university without her purse.

RICHARD: I'll stop by with it later this evening.

EMILY: No, that's OK, I'll go.

RICHARD: Are you sure?

EMILY: Of course I'm sure. Come on, Richard, don't treat me like I'm an invalid, I'm not even four months going.

RICHARD: Fine, you go. Mind if I return to my office now?

EMILY: No, you go on.

* * *

_Same evening, in Lorelai's kitchen. Lorelai and Rory are cleaning their dishes after dinner._

RORY: So, mum, how do you really feel about this whole become a big sister thing.

LORELAI: It's all right. Better then becoming a big brother...

RORY: I'm serious, can't you just tell me how you feel?

LORELAI: All right, all right, I... I know it's stupid, but I guess I'm already feeling a little...left out. It's like... they didn't have any luck raising me, so they're giving it another go, you know. Trying to have a child who's not gonna' turn out a failure...

RORY: Look, I now you and Grandma are no Thelma and Louise, no Mary-Kate and Ashley, or a you and me, for that matter, but they do not see you as a failure, Mum.

LORELAI: My mother does. I've never been good enough to her. She still doesn't think I'm qualified to make my own decisions.

RORY: Come on Mum, you're exaggerating!

LORELAI: No, I'm not. Let me tell you, if she had like, an emergency or something, there's no way she'd ask for my help. She doesn't think I'm able to make the right decisions!

RORY: What about that whole "Papa don't preach"-thing when she showed up on your doorstep?

LORELAI: That's different! She was too scared to go home, and she didn't know you were upstairs. I was her last option. (_Adds, as a joke)_ Besides, she must have been on something heavy.

_Rory shakes her head._

* * *

_Outside Lorelai's house. Emily parks her car and walks up to the door. She has Rory's purse in one hand. Just as she is about to ring the doorbell, she slips on the icy steps and falls down the stairs. She screams. Rory opens the door to see where the noise is coming from. When she sees her grandmother laying on the ground, she freezes. She doesn't think clearly._

EMILY (_Crying_): Rory, go and get your mother, I think I'm bleeding...

_Rory runs back indoors. Two seconds later she has brought Lorelai out._

LORELAI: Mum! _(Runs down the stairs and kneels by her mother.)_ Rory, sweetheart, call an ambulance!

_Rory nods and runs back into the house. Emily has closed her eyes, but she's whimpering. Lorelai starts running her fingers through Emily's hair._

LORELAI: It's gonna' be all right, Mum...I promise you.

* * *

_In a hospital corridor. Lorelai and Rory are waiting. They have tears in their eyes._

LORELAI: Man, these chairs hurt. Do you think people get healthier if they use painful chairs?

RORY: I don't know...I just know I don't like hospitals...

LORELAI: Who does?

_Silence_

RORY: Grandma asked me to get you, you know, when she fell. Your theory proved wrong.

LORELAI: Well, my mother always has to prove me wrong, doesn't she? (Smiles nervously).

_Richard enters. He seems stressed. Rory and Lorelai get up and give him a quick hug._

RORY: Grandpa, you're here!

RICHARD (_Catching his breath_): Yes... how is she?

LORELAI: They said _she_'d be fine, but she was bleeding a great deal, so...

RICHARD (_Sits down next to Rory_): Well, as long as Emily is all right... I guess it was faith, you know...this wasn't meant to happen. Maybe it's for the best. At least now, she doesn't have to feel guilty about it.

_Richard covers his eyes with his hand. Rory runs her hand over his shoulder._

RORY: Grandpa, it's OK to be sad.

RICHARD: It's not like I'm sad – sad... It's just that, well, I was getting used to the thought, you know.

LORELAI: I sure do...

_A doctor comes out of a door. He comes up to them. All three rise up at the same time._

DOCTOR: Are you here with...um...Emily Gilmore?

RICHARD: Yes, I'm her husband. How is she?

DOCTOR: Don't worry, she'll be fine. Just a little shocked, that's all. And the baby's all right as well.

RICHARD (_Can't believe what he's hearing_): The baby is all right?

DOCTOR: Yes, everything is fine.

RICHARD: Emily Gilmore's baby?

DOCTOR: Of course.

RICHARD (_A smile appears in his face_): You mean she's still pregnant?

DOCTOR: Sure, would you like to see her? Right this way.

_The doctor directs them through the corridor and opens a glass door to them. Inside they find Emily, in a hospital bed. Everybody gathers around the bed as music starts to play, and we zoom out._

* * *

The end 


	3. I'll fix it

_**I'll Fix It **by Ane Berentsen_

_In Rory's room at Yale. Rory, who's sitting on her bed, is dialing a number on her cell. _

_In Lorelai's hallway. The phone is ringing, Lorelai comes running in and answers it._

LORELAI: Hello?

RORY: Hey Mum, it's me.

LORELAI: Someone who calls me "mum"...who could that be?

RORY: Ha ha, very funny. Look, I'm calling because I was wondering if we have any books by Ibsen. One of the professors recommended the class to read some of his work, and now, all his books are gone from the library.

LORELAI: I don't think we have any of that, you're the one who's bought all the books in this house.

RORY: I didn't think so either. Thanks anyway.

LORELAI: Wait, don't hang up. Why don't you call Grandpa? He has like a billion books in his office.

RORY: Good idea, I'll call right now.

LORELAI: OK. See you on Friday.

RORY: Sure. In the mean time, don't do anything I wouldn't.

LORELAI: Except from making out with Luke, snacking before breakfast and going to bed without brushing my teeth, you mean?

RORY: OK, just do whatever you want.

LORELAI: You got it, babe.

_They both hang up. Rory dials a new number. _

_At Richard and Emily's. Their maid answers the phone._

MAID: Gilmore residence?

EMILY _(Yelling, in the background)_: I'm telling you, I'm not going!

RICHARD_(Yelling, in the background)_: We have to go! It's expected that we both show up.

RORY: This is Rory Gilmore, I'm the granddaughter of the yelling people, can I talk to one of them, please.

MAID: Sure, hold on.

_Emily comes to the phone._

EMILY: Rory, are you there?

RORY: Yes, Grandma. How are you?

EMILY: I'd be fine, if it wasn't for your stubborn grandfather. I'm telling you, that side of the family is where your mother has got it from.

RORY: I bet. Anyway, I'm just calling to see if Grandpa has got any books by Ibsen, do you know?

EMILY: I think he does. Are you looking for something special?

RORY: No, not really.

EMILY: Well, why don't you come by tomorrow? I'll ask your grandfather to check his bookshelf.

RORY: OK, I guess I could do that. I'll be there around...six.

EMILY: Fine, dear. See you then.

RORY: See you.

_After they hang up, Emily turns back to Richard and the yelling is on again._

INTRO: "WHERE YOU LEAD".

_In the kitchen at the Inn. Sookie is cutting vegetables, Lorelai enters._

SOOKIE: Hey, I just had this great idea. What if I mix up some cookie dough, and we let the guests bake cookies, you know, if they want to?

LORELAI: Good idea. _(Grabs a piece of carrot from the table and eats it while she's thinking about something. Starts talking with food in her mouth)._You know what, that is just one of the things that my new little brother or sister will miss. Baking cookies and getting chocolate stuck underneath the fingernails...

SOOKIE: Really, no baking?

LORELAI: Not in my childhood. Also, no climbing trees, no running in the house, no dyeing my hair, no dog for a pet...

SOOKIE: Why, is anyone allergic?

LORELAI: No, my mother just didn't want dog hair in our carpets. As if she ever cleaned the house! _(Sighs) _Seriously, that kid is gonna have a very dreary childhood in my parents house. It's not designed for children.

SOOKIE: Well, you grew up there, and you turned out all right.

LORELAI: Thank you. It must have been a coincidence. _(Takes another carrot and leaves)_

SOOKIE_(Shouts)_: All though, you did turn out a big carrot-thief!

LORELAI_(From the dining hall)_: I know. Blame it on my parents.

* * *

_At Richard and Emily's. We hear the two of them argue about something in another room. The doorbell rings, the maid answers. It's Rory. _

MAID: Come in, they're...well, just follow the the noise!

RORY: Thanks.

_She goes into the living room, Richard and Emily are standing in the middle of the room. They're obviously in the middle of a discussion, but they stop talking once Rory opens her mouth._

RORY: Hey...

EMILY: Rory, there you are. You know what, Richard, I think we should let Rory decide!

RICHARD: Fine by me!

RORY: Decide what? What's going on?

EMILY: Well, as you can see, my pregnancy is starting to show. This bump is getting bigger every day.

RORY: Yeah, so? You're more than six months pregnant, it's only natural.

RICHARD: Exactly. But because of that bump, your grandmother refuses to go with me to the Jefferson's' annual charity gathering tomorrow night. Even though it's expected of us to be there!

RORY: Why, Grandma?

EMILY: Because..._(walks over to the couch and sits down.)_ because every single person there will stare at me. I'll be humiliated. I've heard that there are rumors going around about me already. I can't go there and confirm what they're saying!

RICHARD: But Emily, Jefferson is one of my most important clients. He will be furious if we're not there!

EMILY: Well, let him! I don't care.

RORY: There's the answer, Grandma.

EMILY _(Surprised and confused)_: What do you mean?

RORY _(Walks over and sits down next to Emily)_: I mean, you can't care of what people think. If you do that, you won't be able to leave this house for like 18 years!

RICHARD _(Mumbles)_: Or should we say 16?

EMILY: I don't know... I always put other peoples' opinions high.

RORY: Well, this time, you can't. Besides, you have nothing to be ashamed of, do you?

RICHARD(_Realizesthis might be the way to get what he wants):_ It's just like Elanor Roosevelt once said: No one can make you feel inferior without your consent!

RORY: Words can't bring you down...

EMILY: No, I...I guess not._(Gets up)._ All right, I've changed my mind. I'll go.

RORY: Go get 'em, Grandma!

RICHARD: I knew you would come to your senses! Rory, I will donate you my entire Ibsen-collection for this!

* * *

_The next day, in the wardrobe at the gathering. Emily and Richard have just arrived. Once Emily takes her coat of, her bump is revealed._

EMILY: Richard, I've changed my mind. My dress is way too tight, I'm not going in there.

RICHARD: Yes, you are. Remember what Rory said. You will go in there with your head held high, we will make sure we are noticed, and then leave.

EMILY_(Hesitates, but comes to a conclusion)_: Oh, all right then.

_They walk into the main room. Someone calls Richard's name, and soon Emily is left alone. People form little groups of two and three and begin to whisper. It's quite obvious what they're whispering about. Emily turns around and is ready to leave when a little boy of about eight years comes up to her._

BOY_(Very politely)_: Excuse me, ma'am, but I was wondering, do you have a...a baby in there? _(He points at Emily's stomach.)_

_A gasp runs through the room. A woman's voice, presumably the boy's mother, calls his name, but he doesn't move. Emily puts on a friendly face._

EMILY: Yes, as a matter of fact I do.

BOY: But...aren't you like...too old?

_Another gasp. People can't believe what they're hearing. No one is talking anymore, everybody is busy listening. Richard is standing in a corner, he seems troubled._

EMILY: Well, yes, maybe I am a bit older than most mothers. But you see, when I found out I was pregnant, my husband and I became quite happy. Well, not at first, but after we had thought it over. We're very happy that we've been blessed with another child even though we're not as young as we used to be. Do you understand?

BOY: Yes.

EMILY: Good, now, you run along and find your mother. I believe she wants a word with you.

_The boy takes off. A weird silence fills the room for about five seconds, then everybody starts talking at the same time. Richard walks up to Emily and takes her by the arm._

RICHARD _(In a calm and quiet voice_) : Bravo, Emily. That was absolutely brilliant. I don't know how you did that.

EMILY: Me neither, look, my knees are all shaky. Richard, can we please go home now?

RICHARD: Absolutely. _(Chuckles)_ If they haven't noticed us by now, they never will!

* * *

_In Lorelai's bedroom. Lorelai goes to bed, she has a phone with her. She dials a number._

_In Rory's bedroom, at Yale. Rory is asleep. Her cell phone starts ringing. She wakes up._

RORY_(Stretches for the phone)_: All right, all right! _(Answers) _Hello?...

LORELAI: Hi honey, did I wake you up?

RORY_(Ironic)_: Of course not, it's only one. I'm usually up at one.

LORELAI_(Pretends not to hear the cynicism in Rory's voice)_: Good! I have to talk to you.

RORY: That figures, new statistics show that's the number one reason why people call each other.

LORELAI: Let's get to the point so I can get some sleep. You had a fun childhood, right?

RORY: Except from all the times you argued with Dad or Grandma or Grandpa or basically any other family members, well, yeah I guess. Why?

LORELAI: See, I didn't. I never got to have any fun, and I don't want the new baby to go through the same you're-going-to-Yale-and-then-into-dad's-company-some-day raising that I got.

RORY: Sounds fair. How can I help?

LORELAI: Well, Grandpa actually called me and told me about how you made Grandma go to that thing the other day. So I thought, maybe you'd have a good suggestion on how to solve my problem too?

RORY: Let me think for a second..._(Puts the phone down, lays down again and closes her eyes)._

LORELAI_(Shouts into the phone)_: Rory? RORY!

RORY_(Grabs the phone again)_: OK, I've done some thinking.

LORELAI: And?

RORY: Well, since you seem to be the key to a fun childhood here, I think you should suggest to Grandma and Grandpa to let the kid stay with you sometimes, say...a weekend every other month or so.

LORELAI_ (Thinks it through)_: You know what, that's not such a bad suggestion. If my mother will risk me influencing her kid, that is.

RORY: Rory Gilmore's advice-service is now closed, please try again later...

LORELAI: I love you too, sweetheart. Good night.

RORY: Good night.

They both hang up and lie down.

_Music is played as we see Lorelai go to sleep with a smile on her face. Then we see Richard and Emily go to sleep. He puts his hand on her stomach as he closes his eyes. All though Emily appears to be asleep already, a smile appears in her face. Finally, we see Rory in her bed. She can't seem to find the right position, so she gives up. She turns the lights on and starts reading an old book that says "Ibsen" on the front page._

_Fade out_

* * *

_The end_


	4. Trust me on this one

**Trust Me on This One** by Ane Berentsen

_At Richard and Emily's. Rory has just arrived for Friday night dinner. Lorelai hasn't arrived yet. Rory enters the living room where Emily's sitting in a chair waiting. About two months have passed since the last episode, so she has become quite big. Rory walks up to her and gives her a kiss._

RORY: Hi Grandma! How are you feeling?

EMILY: Not too good, I'm afraid. The baby's kicking is so bad; I haven't slept for three days.

RORY: Oh, I'm sorry. Hey, at least that's a sign that it's healthy!

EMILY(_Almost angry_): I've heard that at least 5 times today, everywhere I go, that's all people tell me. I've got healthy up to here!

RICHARD (_Enters_): Hi Rory, good to see you. I take it you told her that kicking is a sign that the baby is healthy?

RORY: Yep, I'm sorry I didn't know.

_We hear some noise from the hallway, before Lorelai enters._

LORELAI: Here I am! I'm sorry I'm late, but I left late. Hey honey (_gives Rory a kiss on the cheek_.) Hi Dad. Mum, how are you?

EMILY: I'm tired. The baby's kicking is keeping me up at night.

_Lorelai is about to say something, but Rory interrupts her._

RORY: Please, do not tell her that kicking means that it's a healthy baby. Apparently, she's heard it before.

LORELAI: Fine. That can't be true anyway. When I feel healthy, I'm not kicking anyone.Does this Friday night dinner actually involve dinner, or what? I'm starving!

INTRO: WHERE YOU LEAD

_In Luke's bedroom. Luke is reading, Lorelai comes into bed._

LUKE: So, how was dinner?

LORELAI: Charming, as always. My mother complains that the baby keeps her up at night.You should see her know, she's enormous.

LUKE: Even so, I don't feel like seeing her, believe it or not.

LORELAI: Oh, I believe you. (_Lies down_.) Do you think we'll ever be like that?

LUKE: What, enormous?

LORELAI: No, stupid (_Hits him with a pillow_) No, I mean...do you think you'll ever want children of your own?

Luke ponders for a while.

LUKE: Is that important to you?

LORELAI: I don't know... I didn't think so, but lately, I've missed having a little baby. Can you remember how cute Rory was when she was little? (_Chuckles_) Besides, why should my mother get something and not me?

LUKE: I have to sleep on that one, maybe for a few days, even... Is that OK?

LORELAI: Sure...no rush. (_Yawns and closes her eyes.)_ Good night.

LUKE: Good night...

_Luke puts the book way, lies down and stares at her for a while, before he closes his eyes._

* * *

_Rory is back at the dorm. Paris is watching TV as Rory enters and begins to take her coat off._

PARIS: Hey. How was dinner?

RORY: It was fine.

PARIS: How's your grandma?

RORY (_smiles_): You should see her, she's so big. (_Thinks it over_) Not that she's really big all over, it's just that bump in the front that...

PARIS (_Interrupts_): Hey, I asked to seem polite, you don't have to waist more air on it.

RORY: Sorry.

_Pause. Rory is getting a glass of water._

PARIS: What is it with your family, anyway? Aren't you people capable of mating at a normal state in life?

RORY (_Swallows_): I've pointed out that too. I think it must be genetic.

PARIS: Don't you think it's kinda' gross? I mean, if my grandmother was pregnant...

RORY(_Interrupts_): Paris, your grandmother is like...90 years old, it would be both gross and impossible! (_Walks over to the couch_)

PARIS: OK, one last question; is your grandmother into breast-feeding?

_Rory empties her glass of water over Paris' head and goes into her own bedroom._

* * *

_A few nights later. In Richard and Emily's bedroom. Emily wakes up with a scream, and so Richard wakes up to._

RICHARD (_Terrified_) Emily, what is it, what's wrong!

EMILY (_Checks if the bump on her stomach is still there, becomes relieved_): Phew...I just had the worst nightmare ever!

RICHARD: I'm glad that's all, don't scare me like that. (_Lies down_) So, what did you dream of?

EMILY: It was horrible. I dreamt that the baby was here, and that I just kept dropping it on the floor all the time.

RICHARD (_Closes his eyes and tries to go back to sleep_): Well, the baby is not here, and you have not lost it on the floor, so try and get some sleep while you have the chance.

EMILY: Richard, this is important! What if that was some kind of warning?

RICHARD: A warning about what?

EMILY: Like...faith's way of telling me that I'll make a bad mother.

RICHARD: (_Sits up_): If I'm not mistaking, you are already a mother. And as I remember it, your daughter is still alive and well, without too many bumps on her head. Now, can we please go back to sleep?

EMILY: That what I'll do! I'll call Lorelai. (_Gets up_)

RICHARD: What? Why?

EMILY: If anyone is qualified to express her opinion about my skills as a mother, it would have to be my only daughter.

RICHARD: Emily, I don't think waking you daughter up in the middle of the night makes you much of a mother.

_Emily pretends she can't hear him, she puts a robe on and goes out to the hallway where she picks up the phone and dials a number._

_In Lorelai's bedroom. Lorelai awakes when the phone on her nightstand starts to ring. She tries to ignore it by sleeping with the pillow over her head, then she gives up and answers it._

LORELAI(_Tired_): Hello, this is my answering machine. I'm asleep, good night.

EMILY: Lorelai? Are you there? It's me.

LORELAI: Mum? What do you want? Is there something wrong?

EMILY: Not exactly...I just...I'm worried that I won't handle being the mother of a baby again. So I was hoping you could tell me...I know we have had a somewhat strained relationship for a long time now...but before that, when you were a child, can you remember if you thought I was a good mother then?

LORELAI (_Uninterested_): I'm sure I did. Good night. (_Is about to hang up_.)

EMILY (_Shouts_): Lorelai, this is important to me. I'm worried my raising of this baby will be a disaster. I think I've only met one baby in the last decade, Christopher's daughter, and she didn't seem to like me at all.

LORELAI(_Mumbles_): That Gigiis onesmart kid...

EMILY: I'm sorry, what?

LORELAI: I was just saying...Gigi is just one kid. You can't base your facts on lousy statistics. Look, Mum, I know what this is about. My friend Sookie always freaks out during the last few months of her pregnancies. You panic, you ask yourself a hundred questions. "Can I do this?" "Will my kid like me?" "Will I ever see my feet again?" and so on.

EMILY: Well, do you have any answers to these questions?

LORELAI: The bottom line is: It's too late for abortion, and you can't keep the kid in there forever. If you're not ready, there's only one thing to do: Get ready! Have I made myself clear?

EMILY( _Doesn't know quite what to say_): I guess so...

LORELAI: Good. Have a good night! (_Throws the phone away and goes back to sleep_.)

_Emily remains in the hallway, with the phone in her hand. She seems puzzled, but not unhappy._

* * *

_The next morning, in Lorelai's kitchen. Lorelai is running back and forth, packing her lunch while she is on the phone with Rory._

_In Rory and Paris' living room at Yale. Rory is sitting on the couch, talking to her mother on the phone._

RORY: Really, you said that? What did Grandma say then?

LORELAI: I think she was speechless, for once.

RORY: Wow. I wish I could have been there. Bye the way, the answering machine thing, totally my idea, you stole that one. But Mum, I have to go now. I'll call you later!

LORELAI: OK babe!

_They both hang up. Two seconds later, someone is knocking on Lorelai's kitchen door. Before she has the time to open, Luke storms in._

LUKE: Lorelai, I have to talk to you.

LORELAI: Sure, I have a few minutes. What is it?

LUKE: That thing you asked me the other day, you know, if I'd ever want children of my own? I hope you can understand that I'm not ready for that right now. However...

LORELAI(_Interrupts_): You thought I meant like now? Luke, sweetie, I meant in like... a few years, if we're like married or something. I have plenty of time. I'm not turning 53 in anytime soon.

LUKE: That's what you meant? Good, 'cause that was what I was about to say, (_Serious_) in a few years, Lorelai Gilmore, I would be honoured to have a child with you. (_Not so serious_) Especially if you can manage to produce something half as smart and beautiful as you did the last time. I mean, it wouldn't hurt if my kid was smart enough to run for presidency at the age of ten.

_Lorelai puts her arms around him and gives him a kiss._

LORELAI: OK, I'll try. But not for like...two years.

LUKE: You take your time. But please, let's get it over with before you're 53.

_Lorelai chuckles and kisses him again._

* * *

The end 


	5. A long Friday night dinner

**A long Friday night dinner by Ane Berentsen**

_At Richard and Emily's; at another Friday night dinner. The four Gilmore's are gathered around the dinner table._

RORY: So, Grandma, what did the doctor say?

EMILY: Finally, someone remembered to ask. He said that if nothing happens by next Friday, they'll induce labor.

LORELAI: (_Mumbles to Rory)_: I guess that saves us a dinner.

RORY (_Mumbles back)_: I wouldn't be too sure.

EMILY: I'm sorry, what?

_Rory doesn't know what to answer, so Lorelai saves her._

LORELAI: Rory was just saying what a shame it is that we can't come for dinner that day. _(Rory scowls at her)_

EMILY: Oh, don't worry, I've already thought of that. We'll have dinner on Thursday instead.

LORELAI _(Loud) _NO! (_After getting a weird look from both Emily and Richard, she calms herself) _I mean... Our deal says "Friday night", right?

EMILY: Then I would like to add "Unless anybody is having a baby that day".

LORELAI_ (Gives up and sighs) _Fine...

RORY_ (Mumbles to Lorelai)_: See? I told you.

_Pause. Emily gestures to Richard as though to say "Tell her"._

RICHARD: Lorelai, your mother and I have something we would like to discuss with you?

LORELAI (_Talks with food in her mouth_): If it's about the way I talk with food in my mouth again, then I'm not interested.

RICHARD: It's not that. Lorelai, please, don't get upset about what we're about to tell you.

LORELAI (_Stops eating_): Dad, you're starting to scare me a little. What is it?

_Richard and Emil look at each other, Emily nods. Richard takes a deep breath._

RICHARD: We've taken out the furniture from your old room.

EMILY: We're turning it into a baby-room.

RICHARD: We could have used one of the guest rooms, but...yours has a better view.

EMILY: And it's closer to our room. So...are you mad?

LORELAI (_Laughs_): That's all? For a minute there I thought you were both dying or something.

EMILY (_Relieved_): So, you don't mind?

LORELAI: Of course I don't mind! I wanna' see what it looks like! Let's go!

_Lorelai pulls Rory with her. When they're at the door, she remembers something, and turns._

LORELAI: May we be excused, please?

EMILY (_Ironic_): Sure.

INTRO: WHERE YOU LEAD

_Lorelai and Rory run upstairs and into Lorelai's old bedroom. A new, childish wallpaper has been put up on all walls but one. There's a white, beautiful crib standing by the window._

LORELAI: Wow, it's your old crib!

RORY: Is that mine?

LORELAI: Yeah...this is what you slept in before we moved. I thought they had thrown away this old thing.

_Richard and Emily enter._

EMILY: Oh, that. I couldn't get rid of that one, so we put it in the basement. I'd never dreamed of finding a use for it someday.

RORY: It's so weird; I've actually been small enough to fit into that thing.

LORELAI: Yep, you have...

* * *

_**Flashback. Richard and Emily are putting the crib into Lorelai's room. 16-year old pregnant Lorelai is watching.**_

**EMILY: There! Doesn't that look nice?**

**RICHARD: It sure does, huh Lorelai?**

**LORELAI (_Not enthusiastic at all_): Sure, it looks fine.**

**EMILY: Well, let's go and get the old baby clothes.**

**LORELAI: You do that, I think I need to rest.**

**_Emily and Richard leave. Lorelai sits down on the bed. She puts one hand on her stomach and looks down._**

**LORELAI: I know how you feel, I don't like it either.**

* * *

_Back to reality._

RORY (_Breaks the silence_): So, are you looking forward to next Friday, Grandma?

EMILY: I'm looking forward to getting it over with. Not that I'm worried, though, I've checked and double checked to find the best crew at St. Clarence's.

RORY: St. Clarence's, huh? I heard that's one of the best hospitals in the country.

EMILY: Of course, dear, that's why I'm going there.

RORY: How about you, Grandpa? Are you looking forward to it?

RICHARD: Well, actually, your grandmother and I agreed that I'm not going to be present. I know it's normal for fathers to be there these days, but...It just doesn't seem right. However, I am looking forward to knowing if it's a boy or a girl. This family is running low of the male gender.

RORY: I think it's a boy.

EMILY: Why do you think that?

RORY: Because your bump is all...circle-shaped. Doesn't that mean it's a boy?

EMILY: It is not circle-shaped, it is pointy.

RORY: Uh-uh. Circle.

EMILY: Lorelai, what do you think?

_Lorelai is not a part of the conversation, she is still thinking about the last time the crib was used._

RORY: Mum!

LORELAI _("Wakes up"):_ Huh?

EMILY: What shape does my bump have, is it circular or pointy?

LORELAI (_Takes a closer look_): Neither, it's shaped like a D. Excuse me, I have to...

_Lorelai leaves the room._

EMILY (_To Rory_): Well, I suppose that means I'm having a neuter.

_Lorelai is in the bathroom. She is standing by the mirror, looking at herself._

* * *

_**Flashback. 16- year old Lorelai is running back and forth in her room, throwing clothes into a bag on the bed. Baby Rory lies in the crib, she is crying. Lorelai is done packing, she puts the bag over her shoulder, and picks baby Rory up. The baby stops crying.**_

**LORELAI: Don't look at me like that. I know this is scary, but it's gonna' be all right, I promise. Now, we have to hurry before they come back.**

**_She leaves the room and slams the door._**

* * *

_Back to reality. Lorelai has got tears in her eyes. She quickly washes her face and goes back to her old room._

RORY: There you are. Isn't it about time for us to leave? It's getting late.

LORELAI: Yeah, you're right, we should go.

EMILY: Rory, didn't you say you liked that pie we had for desert? Would you like to bring the rest of it back to Yale?

RORY: I would love to, unless you want it yourself?

EMILY: Nonsense, I'll put it in some foil for you. (_Is about to leave the room_).

RICHARD: Emily, is there really any point in getting you up and down those stairs again tonight? I'll go with Rory, I'm sure we can figure it out.

RORY: Bye, Grandma. See you on Thursday, then.

EMILY: Bye, dear.

_Richard and Rory leave. Emily and Lorelai are left alone in the room._

EMILY: So, do you like the wallpaper?

LORELAI: Sure, teddy bears are always a hit.

EMILY: They should be, the designer costed us half a fortune.

_They both look at the crib at the same time._

* * *

_**Flashback. Emily and Richard walk into Lorelai's room. Richard checks the closets, Emily walks over to the crib.**_

**RICHARD: All of the clothes are gone.**

**EMILY (_Picks up apacifier from the crib, speaks in a thin voice_): She forgot Rory's pacifier!**

**Richard leaves the room, clearly angry. Emily remains by the empty crib. She starts crying.**

* * *

_Back to reality. Emily looks in a different direction, the memories are obviously too horrible._

EMILY: Well, Thursday, then?

LORELAI: Thursday, sure. Hey, mum, do you mind if I have a minute alone with this thing (_Points at the crib)._

EMILY_(Doesn't really understand, but gives in)_: Go ahead. I'll wait outside.

_Emily leaves. Lorelai walks over to the crib and leans on it._

LORELAI (_Whispers_): It's good to have you back.

_Lorelai leaves. We zoom in on the crib before the screen goes black._

* * *

The end. 


	6. Your family in a nutshell

**Your Family In a Nutshell **by Ane Berentsen

_At Richard and Emily's. Emily is in the hallway, dialing a number on the phone._

_At Lorelai's. Lorelai is eating breakfast when the phone starts to ring. _

LORELAI: Hello?

EMILY: Lorelai, thank goodness. I've gone into labor, and I can't get a hold of your father, he's not at the office!

LORELAI: Oops, having a baby and stood up by the father, not good. Have you tried his cell phone?

EMILY: He's left it at home, of course. He had to forget it today of all days. I need you to drive me to the hospital.

LORELAI: Why don't you call an ambulance?

EMILY: Lorelai Gilmore, get over here at once!

LORELAI _(Fakes a childish voice_): Oh, Mum, can't I stay out for just a little bit longer?

EMILY: LORELAI!

LORELAI: OK, OK, I'll be right there.

_They both hang up._

**INTRO: WHERE YOU LEAD**

_Lorelai dials a new number while getting her jacket and her purse._

_In Rory's room at Yale, Rory is just finishing putting her clothes on when her cell phone starts ringing._

RORY: Hello?

LORELAI: Hi, it's me. Look, I need your help.

RORY: Always at service, what's up?

LORELAI: Grandma's gone into labor.

RORY (_Shocked_): Really?

LORELAI: The problem is, she can't find Grandpa; he left his cell at home, so if you could please go to the golf club or to some of those diners around his office, see if you can find him?

RORY: OK, I can skip a few lectures, it will work out. I take it you will go over to Grandma's?

LORELAI: Yes, I get to do all the fun work. See ya.

RORY: Later.

* * *

_At Richard and Emily's. Lorelai drives up to the house, Emily is waiting for her outside. Lorelai helps her mother get into the car, then she gets in herself and drives away._

LORELAI: How's it going?

EMILY (_Obviously in a lot of pain_): Not too good, these contractions are killing me.

LORELAI: Are you sure you wanna' go to St. Clarence's? It's pretty far...

EMILY: Of course I am sure, it's the best hospital in the area.

LORELAI: OK, it's you who's gonna' have to hold it in. No babies in my car, I've just cleaned it.

EMILY: If this is what the inside of your car looks like when it's clean, then I don't ever want to get into it when it's dirty...

* * *

_At the golf course. Richard and a few other men are playing, Rory comes running._

RORY: Grandpa, I have to talk to you!

_Richard comes over to her._

RICHARD: What is it, Rory, what are you doing here?

RORY (Catches her breath): It's the baby. It's coming.

RICHARD: What? Now? Already? But it's not Friday.

RORY: Well, apparently the baby can't tell time yet. Let's go! (To the other men) I'm sorry, guys, I'm gonna' have to borrow him for a while.

They both run to the parking lot.

* * *

_In the car. Emily is having a contraction. As the pains disappear, she is relieved._

EMILY: Phew, that was a hard one. I wonder how little time I have before it kicks in again.

LORELAI: I've gotta' hand it to you, Mum, you are always so optimistic!

Pause 

LORELAI: Mum... I was wondering...no, never mind.

EMILY: What?

LORELAI: Forget it, I don't want to upset you right now.

EMILY: I haven't got the energy to get upset, this is a golden opportunity for you to say whatever you want.

LORELAI: I was just wondering, are you looking forward to having this baby? I mean, you've told us you're looking forward to not being pregnant anymore, but do you look forward to...you know...the rest?

EMILY: You're right, I would have been very upset if I could. That's a horrible, horrible question!

LORELAI: Well...I just...you never actually said you were looking forward to it!

EMILY (_Calms a b_it): Of course I am. I'm looking forward to holding a baby in my arms again, witnessing the first smile, hearing some laughter in the house again. I'm looking forward to not being left alone every morning, not having to entertain myself every day. I'm looking forward to tucking the baby in at night, to having it crawling into my bed in the morning. (Has another contraction) But most of all, I'm looking forward to getting this over with!

LORELAI: Look, Mum, we're never gonna' make it to St. Clarence's. It's too far away.

EMILY (_Whining_): What do you suggest we do?

LORELAI: Look, there's a sign that says "Doctor" over there. Let's check it out.

EMILY: I don't believe this...I have a whole crew of top-educated doctors and nurses waiting for me at the hospital, but I'm giving birth at a doctor's office in the middle of nowhere!

* * *

_Inside the building. Lorelai is helping Emily walk in. A young doctor is sitting in the reception, juggling three pencils. He drops all three of them on the floor and gets up when Lorelai and Emily enter. Emily is so lost in the pains that she is unable to communicate._

LORELAI (Talking really fast): Hi, I'm Lorelai Gilmore, this is my mother Emily Gilmore, and believe it or not, she's having a baby. Yes, I know it's really weird, but we don't have time to discuss that right now. Bottom line is: We need your help!

_The doctor puts out a chair for Emily, Lorelai helps her sit down._

DOCTOR: Look, I'd be happy to call for an ambulance...

LORELAI (_Interrupts_): Can't you see there's no time for that? She doesn't normally act like this, you know...

DOCTOR:But... I'm alone here today, and I've never delivered any babies before in my life!

LORELAI: Well, there's a first time for everything. Tomorrow, you are an official delivery guy!

DOCTOR (_Looks at Emily_): More like in half an hour...

_He helps Emily get up and directs her and Lorelai towards a door. In the doctor's office. Lorelai is dialing a number on the cell phone, while the doctor is helping Emily lie down on the table (Not one of those with hoops)._

* * *

_In Rory's car. Rory is driving; Richard is sitting next to her. Rory answers her cell phone._

RORY: Hello?

LORELAI: Hey hun, it's me. Any luck with Grandpa?

RORY: I've found him. He's here with me in the car. But we're still about an hour away from St. Clarence's.

LORELAI: Forget about the hospital, we had to stop at a doctor's office!

RORY: Seriously?

LORELAI: Aha, we're on...um...Apple Tree Road, in some place called Twinsburg. Ask Grandpa if he knows were it is.

RORY (_To Richard_): They had to stop in Twinsburg, have you got any idea where it is?

RICHARD: Twinsburg? That's like ten minutes from here...but why did they...

RORY (_Interrupts_): He says we'll be there in ten minutes.

LORELAI: Well, I say you'll be here in five. Drive like it's a matter of life and death. You can't leave me alone here!

RORY: Will do. See ya.

LORELAI: Don't forget to buckle up!

_They both hang up._

RICHARD: Why are we going to Twinsburg?

RORY: They couldn't make it any longer, the baby's coming now! It's like I said, it can't tell time yet.

RICHARD: I can't believe it!

RORY: Don't worry, it will learn eventually.

* * *

_Minutes later. The doctor works at Emily's feet, Lorelai mops her face with a towel. Emily is still not able to communicate._

DOCTOR: OK, Emily, a few minutes of rest now, before the last bit of hard work.

_Rory and Richard come running through the door._

RORY: We're here!

RICHARD: Emily!

_Lorelai runs towards them and literally pulls Rory with her out in the hallway, closes the door behind them and presses her ear up against it. Rory is confused at first, but does the same thing._

DOCTOR: Are you the baby's father?

RICHARD: Um...yes. Richard Gilmore.

DOCTOR: Good. If you would just stand over here by me...

RICHARD: No, see, um...my wife and I have agreed that I do not have to be a part of this.

DOCTOR: Well, I'm sorry, but I'm gonna need your help. I need someone I can hand the baby to in case the placenta comes right afterwards. _(Pulls Richard over to where he wants him and hands him a green towel.)_ If you could just stand here and hold this...

_Richard is a bit puzzled, but he does as he is told._

DOCTOR: OK, Emily, gather up some strength here. I need you to push.

_We take a quick glance at Rory and Lorelai who are both pressed up against the door, biting their fingernails. Then we go back to the inside of the room._

DOCTOR: You're doing good...one more push...

_Emily pushes. Richard doesn't quite know were to look, so he decides to stare down at the floor. After a few seconds the doctor holds up the baby._

DOCTOR: It's a girl, you have another daughter!

_We see Lorelai and Rory hug each other in the hallway. Emily only has enough energy to take a quick look up at the baby before she lies back down. Richard is overwhelmed._

DOCTOR: Here, you hold her for a little while...(_Puts the baby in the towel in Richard's hands._) Would you like to cut the cord? (_Hands Richard a pair of scissors.)_ Just cut right here...There you go.

_The doctor goes back to Emily, his voice fades out more and more, the camera is focused on Richard and the baby._

RICHARD: Hey little girl...I'm your daddy...and you...you are my beautiful little princess. Ma petite cherie.

_The doctor's voice fades in again._

DOCTOR: Good job, Emily. It's over now.

EMILY (_In a thin voice_): Richard, let me see her!

_Richard kneels by the table so that Emily can see the baby. The doctor walks away to let them have their moment._

EMILY (_Smiles_): She's beautiful...

RICHARD (_No longer insecure_): She sure is. I would like to thank you, Emily. Thank you for doing this one more time.

_Emily seems abashed and doesn't know what to say, so she changes the subject._

EMILY: So...what do you think we should name her?

RICHARD: Well, since there are so many family members named after my mother, why don't we name this one after yours?

EMILY (_Surprised_): Suzannah?

RICHARD: Yes. Suzannah Gilmore. Isn't it beautiful?

EMILY: Suzannah Gilmore...I like it.

_Silence. Both of them are looking at Suzannah and smiling._

* * *

_At the diner. Lane is serving some guests, Luke comes out of the kitchen and calls for her._

LANE: What?

LUKE: Lorelai just called. She's just had a baby sister.

LANE: Wow, that's so cool! I can't believe Rory has a new aunt!

LUKE: They didn't make it to the hospital...

LANE: What?

LUKE: But they found a doctor, everything went fine, ten fingers, ten toes, and they're on their way to the hospital right now.

LANE: A new Gilmore girl, that's not everyday-stuff.

LUKE (_Pours coke into two glasses and hands one of them to Lane_): Cheers to the new Gilmore girl. May she be as great as the ones we already know.

LANE: Hear, hear.

LUKE: And by the way, the mother doesn't count.

_They drink their coke. Lane starts laughing when she hears Luke's final comment, coke comes out of her nose._

* * *

_In a hospital room. Emily is sitting in bed with Suzannah in her arms, the rest of the family is gathered around them._

RORY: She's so cute! I can't believe I have a new aunt!

LORELAI: Auntie Suzy, huh? How does that sound.

EMILY: We're not calling her Suzy!

LORELAI: I know you're not. I'm her big sis, I can call her whatever I want.

EMILY: Lorelai, stop acting like a ten-year old!

RORY (_To Suzannah_): Yep, this is you family in a nutshell. Don't worry, you'll like 'em.

LORELAI: Especially your cool big sis.

RORY: Can I hold her, Grandma?

EMILY: Of course, dear. (_Hands Rory the baby_.)

RICHARD: She has your eyes Rory.

LORELAI: Dad, come on, you didn't get her eyes of her own? Rory's gonna need those back, you know.

RORY: Shh, I think she's tired.

_Rory rocks the baby carefully back and forth. Richard puts his arm around Emily. Lorelai runs her hand down Rory's back._

* * *

The end 


	7. More church bell blues

**MORE CHURCH BELL BLUES: PART ONE**By Ane Berentsen

_At Richard and Emily's; Emily is opening the front door to Rory and Lorelai._

EMILY: There you are, girls. Come in, come in!

RICHARD (_Off screen_): Hello girls!

LORELAI AND RORY: Hi...

_They enter._

LORELAI: Mum, remind us why we're here again?

EMILY: Why, didn't Aurora tell you?

LORELAI: All I could get out of whoever she is was "Come casa Gilmore pronto!" And with all the surprises we've had from you lately, we didn't wanna' risk anything...

EMILY: You are here to help me plan Suzannah's christening!

RORY: She's being christened? When?

EMILY: Next Sunday.

LORELAI: That soon? Why, is she planning on becoming a Satanist or something?

EMILY _(Ignores Lorelai's comment)_: We're doing it on Sunday because that's the only time the Windsor Club will be available for months.

RORY: Christening at a club?

EMILY: Yes, we're arranging a party, making a day of it.

LORELAI: Good idea, Suzannah has always been a party animal...

EMILY: Look, it would be nice if the two of you would stop asking questions or making silly comments and just listen to what I have planned. Rory, I want you to carry Suzannah and be her godmother.

RORY: Really? I'd love to!

LORELAI_ (Excited)_: What do I get to do?

EMILY: You get to be in charge of showing people to their seats.

LORELAI_ (Ironic)_: Lucky me...

_They start walking towards the living room._

LORELAI: Where is Suzy, anyway?

EMILY: **Suzannah **is asleep upstairs. (_Suzannah starts crying)_ Correction, she was asleep. (_Raises her voice) _Richard, would you get that?

RICHARD _(Of screen)_ Sure!

_Wer hear steps in the stairs before the baby stops crying._

EMILY _(Pleased)_: He's getting better and better at that.

_They sit down on the couch and in the chairs._

RORY: Have you had any luck in finding a good nanny yet?

EMILY: I'm afraid not. I'm sure we've interviewed about 20 girls, but none of them have proved trustworthy.

LORELAI: Why, what's wrong with them?

EMILY: You should have seen the one who was here yesterday; she was holding your sister as if she was a bomb! And the day before that...I'm telling you, if I hadn't tested the milk that one prepared, Suzannah's mouth would have caught on fire!

LORELAI_ (Mumbles)_: Seems like nothing is good enough for the little princess.

RORY: Well, it seems like you're well covered with Grandpa in the house.

_They hear Richard singing from upstairs, his singing isn't very good. All three of them have to laugh._

EMILY: Please don't tell him when he comes back down. Apparently he doesn't know anyone can hear him.

LORELAI: Have you checked if Suzy needs a hearing aid, she can't possible sleep through that!

RORY: We should sign him up for American Idol or something...he'd make a great punch bag!

More laughter. The singing has stopped, and Richard comes down the stairs and into the living room. They try to stop laughing and act natural, with very little luck.

RICHARD: What's so funny?

EMILY: We were just talking about..._ (Can't think of anything)_

LORELAI: ...punch bags! Yeah, that's right, punch bags! We're thinking of taking up boxing!

Lorelai, Rory and Emily burst back into laughter. Richard doesn't get it.

**INTRO: WHERE YOU LEAD**

_At the diner, Luke is cleaning the counter when Lorelai enters. She gives him a quick kiss before she sits down on a stool._

LORELAI: Got any coffee?

LUKE: Coming right up!

LORELAI: So, I have some good and some bad news for you. The good news is we're invited to a party!

LUKE _(Interrupts)_: How is that good news?

LORELAI: The bad news is that it's my sister's christening, so my parents will be there.

LUKE _(Determined)_: I'm not going! If I want that kind of trouble again, I'll ask Kirk to chop my head of with a chainsaw!

LORELAI: OK, I thought you might say that...But you understand that I have to go, right?

LUKE: Of course, it's not you they have a problem with...As a matter of fact, you've seemed a lot less hostile to them lately.

LORELAI: I know, I should go get my brain checked...

LUKE: Lorelai, don't be silly. If the baby has brought you people closer together then that's great. I am definitely OK with you going!

LORELAI: Good, 'cause I'm in charge of showing people to their seats...

LUKE: Wow, you're a big girl now!

LORELAI: Apparently not as big as Rory, she gets to carry Suzy...

LUKE: Life's not fair, is it?

LORELAI _(Upset)_: No it's not, where is my coffee?

* * *

_A few days later, at the Windsor club. Lorelai and Rory arrive inLorelai's car._

LORELAI: You know that thing you suggested?

RORY: As if I've only suggested one thing in all my life!

LORELAI: That thing about asking Mum and Dad if Suzy could stay with me sometimes?

RORY: Oh, that. Yeah?

LORELAI (_Excited_): I'm gonna' ask them today!

RORY: Cool! If they say yes, then you and Luke can practice on her!

LORELAI: Better not tell Mum that!

_They get out of the car and go inside, where they are met by a very distressed Emily and a much calmer Richard. Emily is holding Suzannah._

LORELAI: There's my favorite little sister (_Gives Suzannah a peck on the cheek_).

EMILY: Yes, yes, yes, enough of that. We have loads of work to do! I hired a party planner, but she turned out to be useless!

LORELAI (_Mumbles_): Déja vu...

EMILY: Lorelai, you come with me, I'll fill you in on the seating chart. Rory, you take Suzannah (_hands Rory the baby)_ and go practice. Richard, would you introduce Rory to the minister?

RICHARD: He's waiting in there, come on, Rory.

LORELAI: She has to practice to say "Suzannah"? I think she knows how it's done...

_Richard and Rory take off, Emily brings Lorelai into a different room and picks up some papers from a table._

EMILY: Right...if you would take a look at this...

LORELAI: Mum? Can I ask you something?

EMILY: If it doesn't require a long answer, I've got my hands full as it is.

LORELAI: OK, I don't know where to start...you know I never saw my childhood as particularly...um...joyful. You know, with all the nannies and you and dad gone all the time, and everything having to be so neat at all times...I mean, not that I was like one of those people you see on Oprah or anything...I just...anyway. (_Emily's expression becomes more and more unhappy, Lorelai doesn't notice because she is staring at the floor_) So I thought I would suggest to you that...If you and dad need like, a weekend off every once in a while, maybe you could bring Suzy over to my house now and then...so that we could...

EMILY (_Furious_): Absolutely not!

LORELAI (_Surprised and scared_): Why not?

EMILY: First, you tell me straight to my face that you're not happy with the way we treated you as a child, and then you are cheeky enough to suggest that you can just waltz in and take over my other child as well! I know you're capable of many things, but this?

LORELAI: Mum, I didn't mean it like that, I...

EMILY: Let me tell you something: Your father and I did everything for you! There wasn't a day that you weren't treated like the Queen of Saba!

LORELAI (_Almost in tears, but defiant_): Mum...

EMILY: And now you want to have Suzannah in your home too, so you can tell her what a terrible person I am behind my back. Well, guess what, unlike Rory, Suzannah is MY child, you can't tell me what to do with her. And I am certainly not planning to have her part time raised by you and you diner owner!

_Lorelai turns and leaves the room. Emily follows her._

EMILY: Where are you going?

LORELAI (_Shouts_): Rory, we're leaving!

To Be Continued

* * *

The end 


	8. More church bell blues part two

_**MORE CHURCH BELL BLUES: PART TWO** By Ane Berentsen_

_In Lorelai's bedroom, Lorelai is in bed and talking to Luke on the phone. She seems sad._

_In Luke's bedroom. Luke is in bed as well._

LORELAI: It just...it's so unfair, you know. My relationship with my mum hasn't been this good in...I can't even remember. The other day, we actually both laughed, at the same time!

LUKE: Don't worry, you will get back there.

LORELAI: I don't think we will. I mean, I always knew she didn't have much faith in me in a lot of areas, but I never thought child-raising was one of them... You've met my kid, right?

LUKE: A couple of times _(Becomes serious)._ I don't know about your mother, but in my opinion, you should be the mother of the year, every year. And if she can't see that, who cares?

LORELAI: Thanks, but... I care.

INTRO: WHERE YOU LEAD

_At Richard and Emily's. Emily is having breakfast when Richard enters the room._

RICHARD: Good morning.

EMILY: I'm sure it is. Personally, I haven't had much sleep, in case you didn't notice.

RICHARD: I did notice. The question is "Which one of our daughters caused this sleeplessness?" Come on Emily, when are you going to tell me what happened with you and Lorelai last night?

EMILY: Nothing unusual. She was behaving like an idiot, I told her so, and she left. She's such a drama queen!

RICHARD: What did she say?

EMILY: You wouldn't believe it. She told me that she wanted to have Suzannah over at her house for the weekends every now and then!

RICHARD: What a splendid idea!

EMILY: What? You think that is a good idea?

RICHARD: I think it's and excellent idea! It will give us a chance to actually get some sleep sometime! Don't get me wrong, you know I love Suzannah with all my heart, but I really wish she would change her sleeping habits.

EMILY: Well, that's not all. She also told me what a lousy childhood we had given her. Apparently, she wasn't happy with the nannies or something like that.

RICHARD: Emily, let me tell you something. Every time I see Suzannah giggle, or rock her to sleep, I regret that I didn't have those moments with Lorelai. I don't think children are happy when their parents don't show them how much they love them.

EMILY: I showed her!

RICHARD: But maybe not as much as you could have. To be honest, I think we should be glad Lorelai is still talking to us!

EMILY: Well, she isn't anymore...

RICHARD: We'd better do something about that, then, don't we? After all, we don't want to have the christening without anyone there to show people to their seats, or more importantly, anyone to carry the baby, do we?

EMILY: What does Rory have to do with this?

RICHARD: Nothing, except I have a strong feeling that if Lorelai's not coming, then Rory won't come either.

_Emily seems petulant. She's obviously not ready to give in yet._

EMILY: If she doesn'tfeel likecoming then that's up to her. There's nothing I can do about it.

* * *

_In Lorelai's bedroom. Lorelai is asleep, Rory enters._

RORY: Rise and shine, sleepy head.

LORELAI: Go away, I don't wanna' wake up yet. Or anytime this year, for that matter.

_Rory sits down on the bed._

RORY: Look, I know you're still upset about the things Grandma said, but if you don't get up now, we'll be late for the ceremony.

LORELAI: I'm not going.

RORY: You have to go. They're gonna' take pictures all over the place. Imagine Suzannah's disappointment when she grows up and can't find you in any of them.

LORELAI: She won't remember me. I'm not in her life anymore.

RORY: Don't be silly, Mum. Look, if you're not coming for her sake, come for mine.

LORELAI_ (Finally opens her eyes)_: Yours?

RORY: I'm not going if you're not!

LORELAI: But you have to, it's your big day!

RORY: Then I'll spend what should have been my big day here, with you. I'm not going without you.

LORELAI: I'm not going!

RORY: Fine. _(Lies down and grabs a magazine from the nightstand. Reads it upside down)._

LORELAI: How about I go, but I don't have to talk to her?

RORY: To Grandma?

LORELAI: No, to Angelina Jolie...Of course I'm talking about Grandma!

RORY: I think that's the first time anyone's mentioned Angelina Jolie and Emily Gilmore in the same coherence.But, sure, works for me. _(Gets up)_ By the way, is Luke coming?

LORELAI: No, he's not. Luke's so lucky! Lucky Luke!

_Rory walks around the bed and pulls Lorelai's hand._

RORY: Come on, let's get you in the shower.

LORELAI _(Gets up slowly)_: What are they naming the kid anyway? Suzannah Gilmore, is that all?

RORY: Actually, her middle name is Emily.

LORELAI: What? Why didn't I get Mum's name as a middle name?

RORY: "Lorelai" doesn't go well with "Emily"...

LORELAI _(Scornfully)_: Oh, and "Suzannah" does?

RORY: I don't think YOU should be the one to talk about bad naming. Now, come on!

* * *

_At the Windsor Club. Rory and Lorelai arrive. The place is filled with people. Lorelai and Rory stop by the table with the gifts._

LORELAI: Wow. Suzy can open a jewelery shop if she wants to. The frame we got her is gonna' seem so cheap!

RORY: I've never seen this much glitter in my life. I think I'm going blind.

_Emily has discovered them and comes over. She is holding Suzannah. She ignores Lorelai completely. Lorelai does the same thing to her._

EMILY: Rory, what a lovely dress you are wearing! I'm glad to see you're finally here, we are just about to begin the ceremony. If you just come with me...

_She rushes Rory with her to the center of the room. Lorelai is left alone. Richard comes over to her._

RICHARD: There you are, dear. (_Hugs her_)

LORELAI: You sure you wanna do that? She might see you...Anyway, I guess I'm not in charge of the seating anymore, huh?

RICHARD: No, your mother left that responsibility to her friend Mindy. Nevertheless, I'm very happy that you decided to come.

LORELAI: Rory forced me.

RICHARD: You wouldn't have let her do that if you didn't really feel like it was the right thing to do. Now, let's go and watch the ceremony.

_Richard and Lorelai go to the center of the room where a minister is about to baptize the baby. The congregation turns around to see Rory carry Suzannah up to the middle of the room. We fade out as the minister starts to speak._

_

* * *

_

_Later. Lorelai is sitting in the salon all by herself. Rory comes up to her._

RORY: How did I do?

LORELAI: Great, you said the whole name very clearly.

_Rory is disappointed of her mother's comment. Lorelai notices and tries to fix it._

LORELAI: Hey, I didn't mean it like that. You were fantastic, OK? I could se that Suzy was really calmed down by having you there.

_Rory smiles in a shy way._

RORY: So, don't you wanna' go and see her?

LORELAI: I already told you, I'm not talking to my mother.

RORY: I meant Suzannah!

LORELAI: Oh...Well it's a two for one offer. We should go now, anyway.

RORY: OK...I just have to go and get my jacket. I left it in one of the back rooms. Will you come with me?

LORELAI: Fine.

_They go to the room Rory points out; in there they find Emily, Richard, and a pram with Suzannah in it._

LORELAI (_Mad at Rory_): You set me up!

RORY: It was Grandpa's idea...

RICHARD: Well, I think it's time the two of you tell each other how you feel. I don't feel like going through another family gathering where half of the family aren't speaking to each other!

EMILY: I've got nothing to say to her!

LORELAI: Me neither!

RORY: See, at least you agree on something. Mum, why don't you tell Grandma about how awful you felt last night?

LORELAI (_Gives in a little bit_): Well, I...I guess I didn't feel too good. I suppose I could have told you how I felt in a slightly more gentle way.

EMILY: Yes, you could have.

RICHARD: Emily!

EMILY: However (_looks down_) I...might have overreacted just a little bit. I, I guess I was a bit distressed...you know.

RICHARD: Lorelai, I think what your mother is trying to say is that she is sorry.

EMILY: Richard!

LORELAI: It's OK, you don't have to do that. I know...

EMILY: Well, you might be pleased to know that I've considered your suggestion one more time. And I've concluded that it actually is a very generous offer. It would be foolish to say no to a weekend of sleep every now and then.

LORELAI (_Happy_): You mean I can borrow Suzy (_Emily scowls at her_) I mean, Suzannah?

EMILY: Yes.

RICHARD: As a matter of fact, it would be nice if you would take her home with you tonight. We'll probably have to stay here for a while, make sure everything is in its place, you know.

LORELAI: Of course we can take her with us!

RORY: Yeah, that'll be fun!

EMILY: And I suppose if you want...Luke...to be around, then that's nothing I need to worry about. Rory obviously likes him (_Rory nods_) so I take it Suzannah will too.

_Richard picks Suzannah up from the pram and hands her to Lorelai_

RICHARD: Here, why don't you take her to the car right now, and we'll come over with the car seat and her other stuff.

LORELAI: Sure.

_Richard and Rory leave the room first, leaving Emily and Lorelai to themselves. Awkward silence._

LORELAI: I'll take good care of her, Mum.

EMILY I know you will.

* * *

_At the parking lot, Lorelai, Rory and Suzannah are waiting by Lorelai's car._

RORY: So, what have you and your sister planned for your special day together?

LORELAI: You know what we're gonna do first thing in the morning? I'm gonna ask Luke to come with me, and we'recarry herback and forth in front of Taylor's shop until his head is about to blow...

RORY: Luke's?

LORELAI: No, Taylor's. And then when he can't take it any longer and comes out to check what's up, I'm gonna say: "Taylor, have you met my baby...sister!"

RORY: Wow that sounds awesome! Can I come?

LORELAI: Sure, you can take pictures.

_Richard and Emily come over to they;, they have been to their car and gotten Suzannah's stuff. While Richard puts the seat into Lorelai's car, Emily reaches out for the baby. Lorelai hands her to her._

EMILY: Bye, Suzannah. Mommy's gonna' miss you very much!

RICHARD (_Finishes with the car seat and gives Suzannah a peck on the cheek_): And so is daddy, but you'll be fine. Lorelai will make sure of that.

_Emily hands the baby back to Lorelai who puts her in the car seat. Rory and Lorelai get into the car._

EMILY (_Shouts_): One night will do to begin with. I'll pick her up around noon.

LORELAI (_Through the win_dow): OK. If you wake up and miss her in the middle of the night, don't hesitate to call.

EMILY: I'll hold you to that.

_The car drives off, Rory waves to her grandparents who wave back. Richard puts his arm around Emily as the car disappears in the dark._

* * *

The end. 

Well, that was it for now...I might write another story about how things go when Suzannah becomes a bit older, but I haven't decided yet. If you tell me what you think of this story I'll be really grateful.

EDIT: A sequel is up! It's called "Gilmore Sisters"! I hope you'll take the time to read it!


End file.
